Family Vacation
by thepianoplayr
Summary: The Sons and the Briefs are taking a vacation together. Will they make it through the week without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! :)

First off, I want to thank my lil sister (KeyBoardCat) for helping me with my stories and often forcing me to finish them.

Second, I want to say that this fic is purely humor, absolutly no seriousness.

Thirdly, please go check out my story "Between the River and Me" PLEASE REVIEW IT, EVEN IF YOU HATE IT, I NEED AN OPINION FROM SOMEONE OTHER THAN MY SISTER!

Fourth, ummm... well thats about it.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: KeyBoardCat will now do the disclaimer while I play piano. _procedes to play gigue perfectly._

KeyBoardCat: thepianoplayr does not own... wait a second, you can't play gigue!

Me: This is my story, I can do whatever I want!

KeyBoardCat: 'sigh', thepianoplayr does not own DragonBallZ. She also does not own any of Justin Biebers music (thankfully).

Family Vacation Ch.1

One year has passed since the defeat of Majin Buu, and the world has been enjoying a long period of peace. However, our heros now face a...different challenge.

"VEGETA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

The entire capsule corp. estate shook as the blue haired heiress yelled at the steel door of the indoor gravity chamber. Inside, Vegeta (who had oped to ignore her for the past few days) sat with his back to the door in meditation, trying (failing) to block out her incesent screaming. Bulma continued to pound on the cold metal with her fist despite her husbands refusal to answer her.

"I'm not coming on your stupid vacation woman, so you might as well forget it." Vegeta yelled.  
Bulma and Chichi had been planning a vacation with their two families for several weeks. Of course everyone was excited to hear of the trip (which the two women had kept a surprise till three days ago), but Vegeta seemed to feel differently, even though Bulma had left out a small, semi-important piece of information. But she'd never get him to come if he knew goku was coming!

"Vegeta, if you don't get out here right now I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what woman?" Vegeta snorted with a smug grin on his face . " What's a weak earthling like you going to do?"

Bulma stamped her foot in frustration and mouthed wordlessly as her mind scrambled for a retort. Vegetas smirk grew a little at her silence. "That's what I thought."

Bulma tapped her foot and wracked her brain for a way to persuade the stuborn man to leave his beloved gravity room. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her head. "Ok Vegeta, I guess you win." He listened to the clicking of her highheels on the tiled floor till it faded away down the hall. How strange, he thought to himself, that she would give up so easily. That woman was up to something.

[][][][][][]

"GOKU, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

While Bulma executed her brilliant plan, Chichi was facing problems of her own.

"Goku, Goten! I mean it, get your butts in here or neither of you are eating for a month!" Both boys rushed in unaturally fast (even for saiyans) at the mention of food. The pair stood at attention before the wrathfull woman, and braced themselves.

"I told you two to get ready an hour ago!" Goku and Goten flinched visibly.  
"They're going to be here in less than thirty minutes to pick us up, have you even packed? I told both of you to have all of your bags ready before eight. AND LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES! Now you're both going to need bathes! I don't have time for this crap today, I told you a million times to get ready, but NO! You have to go rolling around in the dirt fighting AGAIN! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK YOU TWO TO STAY CLEAN FOR MORE THAN TEN MINUTES?! why do you stupid saiyans always do the exact opposite what I tell you to do? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

The raven haired womans rage increased ten fold upon noticing the dazed look on their faces that they got any time they were being yelled at. The boys snapped back to reality when they realized Chichi was reaching for her frying pan and readied themselves to run. However, before the boys could flee, they were saved by Gohan who had just walked in the front door.

"Hey mom."

"WHAT?!"

Chichi turned to see Gohan standing, his hands raised slightly in deffense and grinning nervously while Videl stood in the doorway behind him with one foot in the house and one out as if unsure of weather to stay, or run for her life.

"Gohan, Videl!" Chichi exclaimed brightly, tossing aside the frying pan of doom. Goku let out a sigh of relief and scurried off with Goten in a desperate attemp to get away from the ticking time bomb that was his wife.

"Oh, it's so nice that you decided to come Videl." Chichi said with deliberate sweetness.

"Oh, umm, thanks for inviting me." Videl replied nervously.

"I'll have grandbabies in no time!"

Both teens fainted anime style.

"MOM!"

[][][][][][]

Vegeta jabbed his fist at the air, attacking an invissible opponent. Beads of sweat rolled down his body under the red glow of the gravity chamber lights. He was on edge not knowing when Bulma would strike, all he knew was that she was planning something and it couldn't be good. Doing a back flip he stopped next to the control pannel. He then turned the gravity up to six hundered G's and proceded to do over ninethousand pushups.

Meanwhile, Bulma sat in her lab, watching Vegeta on a computer monitor as she rewired the circits on the machine in front of her. Finishing her work, she smiled deviouslly and dragged the curser to a file titled "Justin Bieber".

As Vegeta did his ninethousanth pushup, he heard a faint crackling noise comming from the surround speakers that Bulma usually talked to him over the intercom with. After a few more moments of static, music began to play.  
'Huh? What the hell is this?'  
The music stopped and was replaced by the sound of a tape fastforwarding. The noise halted with a click and the music resumed.

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh. Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh"

Vegeta quickly threw his hands over his ears. 'Oh kami, what is this?! I think my ears are bleeding!'

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhh. Baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhhh"  
The corus continued to repeat like a broken record. The music stopped momentarily and Bulmas voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Vegeta, how's the whole "not going on vacation" thing going?"

"Woman, I demand to know what this is about."

"Well Vegeta, you didn't want to come on vacation with me and Trunks so I thought maybe I could...persuade you to change your mind."

this woman was playing with fire now.  
"Bulma..." He started warningly.

"Ok Vegeta" she interupted. "here's how it works; you come on the trip, you never have to listen to Justin Bieber again. you stay here...well, you get the picture."

Vegeta growled and rose so that he was level with one of the speakers and charged at blue ball of ki in his hand.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Vegeta winced slightly, the loud speaker hurting his ears due to his sensetive saiyan hearing.

"And why not?" He asked impatiently.

"Because if you do, the gravity room will instanty shut off." Vegeta opened his mouth but Bulma cut him off. "AND the back up speakers will come on."

Vegeta opened his mouth again but no sound came out. He lowered himself to the floor and folded his arms.

"Fine. Turn on the stupid music. See if I care." He smirked victoriously and went back to his pushups.

'Foolish earthling. Thinking the prince of saiyans could be controlled by something as trivial as a song.'

[][][][][][]

Finally leaving Gohan and Videl to finish packing Gohans bags, Chichi decided to check on her husband and his packing, as well as finish her own. Upon entering her bedroom, she was met with an unexpected sight that strangely did not surprise her. Goku stood next to the bed stuffing a large suitcase with what appeared to be all packaged food items. Pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes in frustration Chichi asked in an uncharacteristically calm voice "Goku, what are you doing?"

"Packing." He replied simply, not looking up from his "luggage."

"Goku," she began, doing her best to remain patient. "Do you plan on taking ANYTHING other than food?"

Goku thought about the question for a moment.

"What else is there to pack?"

Chichi's patience was wearing very thin very fast.

"Oh I don't know, maybe some clothes? A tooth brush? Soap? Sunscreen?! A book?!"  
Goku paused again as if he was in deep thought.

"Ummm...nope."

Her patience snapped.  
"GODDAMNIT GOKU, PUT THE FOOD BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND PACK YOUR BAGS!"  
Goku wasted no time in replacing the stolen food and gathering nesessary clothing and toiletries.  
Once she was happy with her husbands progress, she left the room in search of their youngest child knowing he was just as incapable of packing as his father. She walked down the hall to Goten's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Goten, are you done with your bags yet?"  
Recieving no answer, she opened the door.

"H-hey mom...I-I was just..."

"I don't even want to know."

[][][][][][]

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Vegeta clasped his hands over his ears and continually bashed his head against the gravity chamber wall. It only took about ten minutes before he broke down completely. A large screen lowered from the ceiling and an image of Bulma appeared.

"Had enough yet Vegeta?" He stopped hitting his head long enough to yell "NEVER!"

"Whatever you say." Bulma then increased the musics speed by ten, making Justin Biebers already high pitched voice even higher (if that was possible).

"Babybabybabyohhhh babybabybabyohhhhhhhh."

"ARGHHH!" Vegeta lost it.  
He flew up to the middle of the room and threw a large ki blasts at each speaker. The second the first blast hit a speaker, the GR lights became brighter for a millisecond then went out completely. Vegeta felt his body get lighter as the gravity gradually returned to normal. Quickly flying over to the control pannel (which was barely visible in the darkened gravity room) he began desperately pressing random buttons. after a moment, a noise sounded from somewhere in the room and for a few glorious seconds, he thought he'd won.

"baby, baby, baby, ohhhhh. baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhhhh."

Vegeta couldn't take anymore. Accepting defeat, he left the gravityroom to search for his wife.

"Bulma?" He called.

"Out here!" She yelled from the back door. Outside, Bulma sat in the drivers seat of the large yellow capsule plane they had flown to the world martial arts tornament a year ago.

"Hurry up dad!" He heard Trunks call from the back seat.  
Vegeta sighed.  
'I know I'm going to regret this.' He thought to himself miserably as he climbed into the passenger side of the plane.

"Hmph, I don't understand how anyone could enjoy listening to this 'Justin Beaver' person." He grumbled as the vehicle lifted off the ground. Bulma giggled loudly.

"Hun, it's "Bieber" not "Beaver."

Vegetas cheeks turned a light shade of pink at being corrected. Bulma held back more laughter noticing his embarrassment; she always thought it was adorable when he blushed.

"It's still a ridiculous name." He said, turning his face to the window. "I've never heard of a girl named Justin."

He didn't understand why Bulma burst into uncontrollable laughter.

[][][][][][]

The Sons all sat outside of their house as they waited for the Briefs to arrive. Chichi looked down at her watch. 'Eight thirty, she's late' She thought 'probably because of that stupid Vegeta. But at least I can take this time to enjoy this beautiful-' "GOTEN DON'T EAT THAT!"

Goten quickly threw down the worm and walked away from his mud puddle with a look of great disapointment.  
Chichi was struggling to keep her anger under control, and she had done surprisingly well for someone inclined to the task of taking care of two children (one of whom she was married to). After getting all of the peanut butter out of Gotens hair (don't ask), she returned to the master bedroom only to find Goku trying to sneak more food into his bags. She was starting to have second thoughts about this vacation. Her and Bulma planned a trip to the beach agreeing that they all needed some time to relax, but time spent between their two familes would be anything but relaxing.

"GOTEN PUT DOWN THE W...!"

Before she could finish scolding her son, Chichi was interupted by the sound of a plane flying over the nearest mountain. Amist watching the capsule plane come to land in the clearing at the base of the mountain where the Sons house was, no one noticed Goten slip something into his orange training gi. The moment the plane touched down about a hundred feet from where they were standing, the front passenger side door flew open and out bolted a very livid Vegeta. Bulma jumped out after him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Vegeta! Get back here right now."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one! You're being immature."

"Oh, I'M immature? You're the one that tricked me into comming on this stupid trip without telling me that thirdclass clown is going! I will not tolerate this!"

"Well, if you won't tolerate this then you'll just have to tolerate Justin Bieber."

"Anything is better than spending a week with that imbicile."

Amid his parents' yelling, Trunks managed to slip out of the plane and join the group watching the fight from a safe distance.

"Hey, Trunks." Goten greeted his best friend who had ducked behind the nearest tree to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey Goten." He grumbled under his breath. Goten cocked his head and raised one eyebrow like a confused puppy.

"Trunks, why are you mad?"

"Because everytime we go somewhere, my parents have to start fighting and embarrass me! This will probably end with dad going home and then we'll have to listen to mom complain about it all week."  
Goten sat down beside him and placed his elbow on his knee, propping his head up on his hand. The two boys sat in silence for a few seconds. Goten suddenly jumped up and grinned excitedly.

"I have an idea!"

[][][][][][]

Goku felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Trunks motioning him to come closer.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" He asked, bending down so that his head was level with Trunks'.

"Goku, do you think you could um..." he leaned forward and whispered the rest in Gokus' ear.

"Oh yeah, I can do that." he replied.

"...and that clown had an umbrella!"

"Well if that's how you feel Vegeta, maybe you should just leave!"

"I will!"

Vegeta turned away from Bulma. He was about to fly off when he ran into Goku who had just fazed behind him.

"Karrarot, what the hell are you..."

Goku swifly brought his hand down on Vegetas' neck, knocking him out instantly. Everyone watched dumbfounded as Goku threw the prince over his shoulder and calmly walked to the capsule plane. Bulma only stood in shock as he passed her and roughly threw her husband back into his seat.  
"Well, come on guys!" He yelled, flying back to the house and grabbing his bags. Everyone stood in shock for another moment before picking up thier own bags and shuffing after him.

"Wow Goten," Trunks said in awe. "You actually came up with a plan that_worked" _

Goten smiled and marched proudly beside his friend. "And guess what? I have ANOTHER plan!" He said gleefully as he pulled the worm out of his shirt.

"Goten, that's brilliant!" Trunks exclaimed.

A look of confusion crossed Gotens face.

"What is?"

"The worm!"

"Huh... oh _this_ worm. His name is Bob!"

All Trunks could do was stare at Goten as he grinned from ear to ear in blissfull stupidity.

"...Nevermind."

[][][][][][]

Well, there it is. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it offend you? Great! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is , chapter two ^_^ this chapter took longer than I expected because I honestly had NOTHING planned for it. This entire chapter was kind of a make it up as I go along thing. I was originally going to skip the road trip and go straight to the hotel, but that's no fun, right? After all, half the fun of a vacation is getting there :) sorry about any mistakes in this chapter, please tell me anything I need to fix or anything you think I could change to improve my writing, I'll gladly accept criticism.

REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!

Sexy Seren: Oh yeah, he has no idea what I have in store for him (incert evil laugh).

XxxAyakixxX: Thanks! ^_^ here's a new chapter for you.

Poisoned Dark Angel: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, I hope you like this chapter :)

3picDragonBall: THAT'S OK, I LIKE TO USE CAPITALS TOO! Haha, yeah I didn't realize till you pointed it out, blackmail wasn't the right word to use there. I got really in a hurry to finish the chapter and didn't notice, I'll fix it after I post this one :) you are gonna LOVE this chapter; THE RETURN OF BOB! *Dramatic music*

Family Vacation Ch.2

After loading up everyones bags, they all piled into the plane and set off on the four hour flight. Bulma piloted the aircraft with Chichi in the passenger seat beside her, Vegeta, who was still out cold, had been moved one seat back right next to Goku, and Gohan and Videl were stuffed uncomfortably between the two yongest of the group. The women immediately began talking (or rather complaining) about their families and how stupid men are. It was a favorite past time of the saiyans wifes to fuss to each other about thier unmanageable husbands and demi-saiyan children.

"...and then I found Goku trying to stuff more food into his bag!" Chichi griped. "I swear, that moron never thinks about anything but fighting and food!"

"Hey," Goku interjected, sounding a little hurt."You know I can hear you guys, right?"

"YES!"

Goku quietly slumped down into his seat and put on his best "I'm pitiful" face. They continued to ingnore him anyway.

"And Goten is even worse, earlier I caught him trying to eat a worm!" Vegeta stired slightly in his sleep.

While Bulma began her story about the time Vegeta tried to eat a stray dog, all four children/teenagers sat silently in the back seat.

'Who came up with this seating arrangment anyhow?' Gohan thought. Normaly he and Videl would have already been deep in conversation about fighting or college (which they would both be starting in two months) but they felt too awkward with Trunks and Goten at either side, so the two sat there completely mute. The boys however, seemed to be conversing with some kind of secret language. Every now and then, one of them would lean forward and make a strange hand gesture to the other or occationally whisper a made-up word then laugh loudly for some unknown reason. Gohan had a feeling they were only doing it to irritate him and his girlfriend.

'There's no way I'll make it four hours like this.'

"Hey Gohan." Trunks, who was sitting directly to his right, whispered. Gohan turned his head to see the lavender haired boy montioning him to come closer the same way he had done with Goku. Gohan leaned to his right so that Trunks could whisper into his ear. "Have you and Videl had sex?"

The older boy shot up, startled by the question.

"Trunks! Why would you ask that!?"

"Well have you..?"

"NO! How do you even know what that is?" Gohan instantly knew he would regret asking.

"Well, my mom and dad..."

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

He didn't have to look at Trunks to see the smug, Vegeta like smirk on his evil little face.

"What was THAT about?" Videl whispered, talking to him for the first time since they left mount paozu.

"Nothing." He muttered as he looked away from her to hide his face, hoping she wouldn't notice how red it was.

"Gohan!" Chichi screamed from the front of the plane, turning around to face them. "What's going on back there?!"

"NOTHING!" Gohan and Trunks yelled in unison, both equally as afraid of the infamous frying pan of doom which they knew for a fact was sitting in the floor board next to her. They both sighed in relief when she turned back toward the front and continued to chat with Bulma.

"Psst! Trunks!" Goten whispered urgently.

"What do you want Goten?"

"I lost Bob!"

[][][][][][][]

The first fourty five minutes or so were spent pretty much the same way; Bulma and Chichi continued to chatter and laugh, the back seats occupants remained mostly quiet (though Trunks and Goten were secretly looking around, frantically searching for their pink little friend), and Goku sat idly watching the trees on the ground below pass by (and occationaly poking Vegeta when he thought no one was looking). Bulma was currently going over the events she had planned for the week to everyone.

"Today, we should be at the hotel by around one o'clock, then I figured we'd just spend the rest of the day getting unpacked and settled into our rooms. Tomorrow we're going down to the beach next to the hotel- GOKU, STOP POKING HIM!" Goku quickly retracted his hand from Vegetas face. "Wednesday, I got us tickets to Fun Land. Thursday, I'm renting an RV and we're camping out on the mountain. Friday, I have a special surprise for everyone, but I'm not saying anything yet. And saturday we're all going out to eat at this really fancy resurant. Then, Sunday we pack up and go home. Any questions?"

Goten raised his hand.

"Yes Goten?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Wha... Goten I meant questions about the vacation."

"Oh. So where DO babies..."

"ANYONE ELSE have a question? Goten, put your hand down."

No one answered her. "No questions? Great. Now-"

"Wait! I have a question." Trunks cut in.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

[][][][][][][]

Meanwhile in Vegetas dream...

He slowly opened his eyes and starred into the blue abyss. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his back. Then what was this blue he was seeing? It must have been the sky. But this didn't look like the usual blue sky of earth, he wondered if he was on another planet. Then it hit him; he was under water. He could see strings of light dance around the surface above him as flowers floated by like clouds- wait a second. Flowers? Pushing himself off of the sandy ocean floor, the fact that he could breath under water or that he was completely dry never crossing his mind, he stood and cautiously observed his surroundings. Everything looked normal enough; sand, rocks, seaweed, a pineapple...

'Wow, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'

Seeing that the giant fruit had a door (perfectly normal), he carfully aproached it, ready to attack. As he reached for the door, it slowly creaked open just before his gloved finger touched the metal ships wheel he assumed was the doorknob. He immediatly felt a dark and sinister aura eminating from the entrance. Taking a step back, he starred into the dark doorway, searching for the source of the evil power. Suddenly, a shadowy figure stired from somewhere in the depths of the darkness.

"Who's there? Show your self!"

Without warning, a square figure appeared in the doorway, standing just beyond the line between light and shadow.

'No...that power, it can't be!' He stood in horror as the figure started to walk toward him.

"NOOOOOOOOO..."

[][][][][][][]

"NO!" Vegeta screamed as he shot up from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. His eyes glanced around wildly as he tried to remember where he was. His memory suddenly came back to him; He was in the back seat of the capsule plane, going on vacation with...

Without moving his head, he slowly shifted his eyes to the left, praying that it wasn't true.

"Hey Vegeta!"

'Oh goddamnit'

"Wow, you looked like you were having a pretty bad dream, you kept turning over and kicking and yelling, and you were all like 'No, that power!' And then you were all like, Noooooooo...! And then I tried to wake you up by shaking you and then you hit me in the face and then you were like..."

"Kakkarot, what are you babling about?" Vegeta interupted angrily.

"So what were you dreaming about anyway?"

Vegeta balled his hand into a fist and turned his head to the window. "I don't want to talk about it."

Goku wanted to question him further, but decided to keep his questions to himself when he remembered the red, fist shaped mark on his forhead. Instead, he turned his attention to Bulma.

"So Bulma, how much longer do you think it'll be before we get there?"

"Well," She started, glancing at the digital clock on the planes radio, "I'm not sure exactly how much longer, but I'd guess about three more hours."

"Oh." Was his short reply before slumping back into his seat. The plane was totaly silent, except the low hum of the engines. After a few minutes of the short lived silence, Trunks spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

"Yeah, a game!" Goten exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitetly in his seat. "Ok boys," Chichi said, "what kind of game would you like to play?"

Both of them sat in deep thought for a moment. "I've got an idea." Trunks said mischievously.

"What is it Trunks?"

"_Front hand, back hand_."

"Trunks, don't you dare!" Bulma said warnigly.

"I wanna play!" Goten yelled joyfully.

"No you don't!" Bulma yelled. "Trunks, I swear I'll ground you for a month!"

"Fine." Trunks folded his arms and slumped into his seat.

"But I want to play!" Goku said, desperate for something to destract from his endless bordom. Vegeta smirked evily.

"Ok Kakkarot, I'll play with you."

"Vegeta, you better not..." Bulma said dangerously.

"Alright Kakkarot, pick one; front hand, or back hand."

Goku placed a finger on his chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Front hand!"

"Goku, wait!"

*SMACK!* Vegeta slapped Goku upside the head with the front side of his hand.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Goku yelled, rubbing the red hand print Vegeta left on his face.

"That's how you play." Vegeta replied wisely.

"Ohhhh, I get it." Goku laughed. "Back hand!"

*SMACK* "OW! front hand!"

*SMACK* "OW! Back hand!"

*SMACK* "OW! Front hand!"

*SMACK* "OW! B-back..." Vegeta was getting ready to hit him again when he passed out. Trunks and Goten were rolling in their seats with laughter in the back seat as Gohan and Videl sat in shock.

"Vegeta, You bastard!" Chichi screamed at a decible no human should be able to reach.

"Hey, he asked for in. _Literally_."

"You know, he does have a point." Bulma interjected.

"Oh, so now you're taking his side?!"

"Well it's not his fault your husband is an idiot!"

"Yeah harpy, it's not my fault Kakkarot is braindead."

"STAY OUT OF THIS VEGETA!"

Trunks watched with delight at the chaos he (or rather, his father) had created. Amist the screaming and yelling insults, he didn't notice that Goten had stopped laughing and was now starring in horror at Vegetas seat.

"T-Trunks?"

"What is it?" Trunks asked, turning to see his friend, now very blue in the face, holding out a trembling arm pointing to the seat in front of them. His fathers seat.

'Oh no.' The smile slid off of Trunks face as he quickly looked at his father, who was completely oblivious to the tiny pink creature on the arm of his seat that was slowly creeping toward him.

'We have to do something!' But it was too late.

"AGGGHHHHHHH!" The screaming match in the front of the plane was abruptly halted when Vegeta yelled in terror. He quickly jumped out of his seat (having incenerated his seatbelt) and threw a small ki blast at the arm rest, missing Bob and successfully melting half of the chair.

"Vegeta! Stop before you destroy the entire plane!"

Vegeta was too busy having a panic attack to pay any mind to what his wife was saying. 'Where did it go?!' He thought frantically. 'Maybe I killed it.' He calmed down slightly. That is, until he glanced down at the floorboards to see the pink menace racing toward his feet.

"AGGHHHH!" With another scream he threw a larger ki blast, effectivly killing the worm while blasting a frisbee-sized hole in the bottom of the plane and almost taking off his own foot. The interior of the plane fell into complete silence once again. Not knowing what to do, everyone starred at Vegeta in shock.

"NOOOOOOOO, BOBBBBB!" Goten began to sob loudly.

"Now look what you've done!" Chichi yelled at Vegeta.

"I didn't do anything! This was your stupid brats fault for bringing that disgusting creature in the first place!"

"Hey, don't try to blame Goten for this, it's not his fault!" Gohan said defensively.

"Shut up brat, no one asked your opinion."

"Hey!" Videl cut in. "You can't talk to him like that!" The chaos was back, worse now that Videl had joined in.

'Well this went better than expected' Trunks thought to himself. "Trunks?"

"What Goten?"

"I don't feel so good."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It was just a worm Goten, get over it."

"No, it's not that. My tummy feels funny."

"Just tell my mom to pull over. If you're gonna puke, it's better you don't do it in the plane."

"Ok." Goten took a deep breath and tried to ignore the bubbly feeling in his stomach long enough to get Bulma to land the plane.

"Aunt Bulma?" He said loudly. But she couldn't hear him.

"AUNT BULMA!" He yelled as loudly as he could, but she still couldn't hear him over her argument with Chichi. He momentarily thought about climbing to the front to talk to her, but thought better of it when he noticed Videl and Vegeta still going at each other in front of him and decided to try gaining his mothers attention instead.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" Chichi miraculously heard him and turned around to yell back to him.

"NOT NOW GOTEN!"

"But mama...!"

"_NOT NOW_ GOTEN!" With that, she turned back to Bulma to continue their argument.

'Oh man, I can't hold it in any longer!' He looked around frantically in search of a safe place to throw up. 'That's it!' He stood, this time ready to fight his way to the large hole Vegeta left in the floor of the plane. However, before he could take one step, Videls arm flew out and her elbow was caught square in the gut, causing the contents of Gotens stomach (mostly mud, grass and cheese balls) to be emptied onto Videls lap.

For the third time in ten minutes, everyone in the plane fell into complete silence.

[][][][][][]

It was almost an hour before they finally reached a rest stop; a run down gas station in the middle of scenic nowhere. Videl had ended up taking off the long, pink shirt she had been wearing and wrapping herself in a blue blanket she had gotten out of the bag she had under the seat. Since the bag with all of her clothes in it was in the cargo hold (only accessible from the outside of the plane) she was forced to settle on the plush throw, much to Gohans embarrassment. Videl jumped out of the plane the moment Bulma landed the large vehicle next to a gas pump and rushed to get a fresh set of clothes. Everyone else climbed out to stretch their limbs while Bulma refiled the planes gas tank.

"Alright, listen up guys." She called to the group (minus Videl, who had gone into the dirty buliding to change)

"There might not be another rest stop for a whlie, so I suggest we all go to the bathroom now. I'm not going to stop for someone just because they wouldn't go when they had the chance." The last statement was clearly directed at Trunks and Goten. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone, except Vegeta, answered.

At that moment, Videl exited the gas station, now wearing a plain yellow shirt with quarter length sleaves.

"Well, you'll all have to take turns. there's only one bathroom."

"Then I'm going first." Chichi said, pushing past the others and stomping towards the building. She had been in a bad mood and ready to explode at any minute for the past hour. No one, not even Vegeta, tried to argue with her.

"Here Trunks," Bulma said, handing her son a thousand zeni note, "why don't you and Goten go get some snacks."

"Thanks mom!" He exclaimed, taking the money and grabing his friend by the arm. "C'mon Goten."

Bulma giggled at the confused look on Gotens face as his best friend dragged him across the pavement.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom."

Trunks pulled the yonger boy through the doors and quietly snuck past the snoring cashier behind the counter. They reached the restroom and waited untill Chichi opened the door and came out pinching her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"If you two are going in there, I'd make it quick. I barely made it out before suffocating!"

"Don't worry, we won't be too long."

Trunks waited until Chichi was completely out of sight before grabing Gotens wrist again and dragging him into the bathroom. As they stepped in, they were almost knocked over by the smell. Coughing, Trunks felt around blindly for a light switch. Finding it, he turned on the dim light to reveal a small room containing only one grimy toilet and sink, both of which didn't appear to have ever been cleaned. There didn't seem to be any soap or paper towels in sight and the mirror was so covered in mold and soap scum there was no reflection to be seen. In the corner sat a small cleaning cart holding nothing more than a bottle of air freshener and a can of lighter fluid. Trunks pinched his nose and held back the urge to gag.

"Alright Goten, let's..." Trunk looked at his friend to find him standing it front of the toilet, getting ready to unzip his pants. Trunks stepped over to Goten and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Zip up your pants, moron. We've got work to do!"

"What do you mean?"

Trunk reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. Pressing the button and throwing it on the dirty floor, a small puff of smoke came and went to reveal a long overcoat, a top hat, a fake stick-on mustache, and a little gadget that Goten didn't recognize.

"What's all this stuff for?"

"You'll see." Trunks answered. Goten watched curiously as he put on the mustache and top hat, tucking his purple hair under it, then placing the device in his mouth, fitting it into the roof of his mouth like a pair of dentures.

"How do I look?"

Goten nearly fell back when he heared a strange, deep voice that didn't belong to his friend.

"Woah! how did you do that?"

"It's a voice changer, I made it myself."

"Coooooool." Trunks smiled at his friends amazment.

"Now let me on your shoulders."

"Trunks, is this gonna get us in trouble?"

"No, of course not! Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok." Goten sighed.

"Hold this." Trunks said, handing him the overcoat. Holding the coat so that it didn't touch the floor, He crouched down so that Trunks could climb onto his shoulders and lifted him with ease.

"Now hand me the coat."

[][][][][][]

Goten stumbled awkwardly out of the restroom and tried to steady himself. Once stable, he attempted to take another step only to fall forward causing him and Trunks to faceplant the floor.

"You moron." Trunks mumbled. "*sigh* c'mon and stand up before someone sees us."

Goten slowly stood, Trunks lifting himself with his ki. After a few more moments of trying to get his balance back, Goten was finally able to stand without falling over.

"Ok Goten, little steps, I'm gonna try to hold my self up with my energy so hold my legs tight so I don't fly through the ceiling."

Gripping his friends ankles a little tighter, Goten causiously stepped forward finding it much easier to hold himself steady. He took a few more more steps, each step a little bigger and a little faster, untill he reached the nearest shelf.

"Alright, we did it!"

"Great now lets... oh crap."

"What is it?"

"My mom's comming," Trunks whispered urgently. "Act natural!"

Goten turned to face the shelf and Trunks pretended to be very interested in a fashion magazine. Bulma walked by them and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Trunks, Goten, are you in there?" She pushed the door open to find it empty.

"Where did those boys go now?" She asked angrily. "Hey, you didn't happen to see two little boys back here did you?"

Trunks panicked. To afraid to speak, he pretended he didn't hear her and continued to look at the magazine cover hoping she would leave.

"Hello? Hey, I'm talking to you."

Trunks should have known how much his mother hated being ignored, and it was clear that she wasn't going to let him get away with it, even if he was (to her knowledge) a total stranger. Trunks cleared his throat but didn't look at her.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you saw a couple of little boys come through here. Both about this tall," She held her hand in the air at Trunks hight, "one has purple hair and the other has black spiky hair."

"Oh, yeah. Umm, I saw them go outside."

"Great, there's no telling what those boys are up to," she sighed. 'I guess I'll just have to get Goku to find them before we leave.' She thought. "Well, thanks."

"Uh, yeah, y-your welcome."

Bulma lifted an eyebrow at the mans strange behavior, but dismissed it and entered the restroom. Once his mother closed the door, Trunks let out the breath he didn't know he was holding."That was close, we better watch out for the others from now on. C'mon Goten, to the right. No, the right Goten, the right!"

"But I can't see anything!"

"Ok, first of all, you don't have to see to know which way right is. Second, why don't you just undo one of the buttons if you need to see?"

"Oh, right."

Goten quickly undid one of the buttons, creating a hole big enough to peak out with one eye.

"Alright, now turn to the right. GOTEN FOR GODS SAKE, I SAID THE RIGHT!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Now forward."

Goten did as Trunks instructed and walked till they reached the end of the aisle.

"Now go right again."

He took another right turn and a few more steps.

"Ok, stop."

The younger boy peaked out of the heavy coat to see a large refrigerator with a glass door. Trunks leaned forward and gripped the handle, almost causing Goten and himself to fall into the glass. Steadying himself once more, he opened the fridge and reached for his prize.

"Alright, we did it!" He said victoriously, not noticing the strange look Bulma gave him as she exited the bathroom before rushing out of the building.

"Um, Trunks? What did we do?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. Now walk to the register."

Goten complied and started off for his destination. As they aproached the counter, Gohan walked through the front door, causing both boys to tense under the coats thick material untill he passed. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and urged Goten to continue. When they reached the counter, Trunks cleared his throat loudly in a attempt to catch the sleeping cashiers attention to no avail.

"Um, excuse me." The man didn't stir. "Hey mister, wake up!"

He grunted and half-opened his eyes. "Hm? Wadaya want?" He slurred. His eyes were blood shot and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. Trunks placed a glass bottle filled with some kind of liquid that Goten did not recognize on the smooth surface of the counter. The inebriated man stood up from his chair and swayed drunkenly. He bent down slightly to examine the bottle.

"ID?" He grunted.

Trunks reached into one of the coats pockets and pulled out a card, placing it beside the bottle. The man picked it up and looked closely at the ID which was clearly fake (to any sober man at least).

"Looks good tuh me." He said, ringing up the beverage. "Tha'll be four twenty eight."

Trunks handed him the thousand zeni note and watched anxiously as the man counted out his change. 'Almost done.' The drunkard gave him a handfull of zeni and a reciept (paying no mind to the fact that his arm was half as long as it should be), then plopped down in his chair and began to snore again.

"Alright Goten, let's go." Trunks whispered. Bottle in hand, they burst through the door of the gas station.

"I DID IT!"

He sweat dropped as everyone starred at him. Thinking fast, he pointed at the dumpster by the road and yelled, "Hey look, Johnny Depp!"

While the others had their heads turned, he flew behind the gas station, dragging Goten with him.

[][][][][][]

After Gohan and Vegeta had each gone to the bathroom, Goku was the last person to go.

"Hurry up Goku, we need to get back on the road!" Bulma called to him as he walked into the gas station.

He walked past the chashier, now fallen from his seat and sprawled on the floor, and to the single restroom in the back of the building. As he opened the door, he threw his hands over his nose to shield it from the odor.

'Aw man, that disgusting! There's got to be some kind of cleaning stuff in here.' He looked around the tiny room in search of cleaning supplies. His eyes immediately fell on the small cart in the corner.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, striding over to the dingy cart. The first thing he picked up was the air freshener. He held it in the air and pulled the trigger a few times, but it seemed to be empty. That left him with only the rusty can. He picked up the rectangular container and squinted at the bold letters on the front that read "LIGHTER FLUID."

"Toilet cleaner, just what I need!"

He then proceded to dump the entire contents into the toilet.

[][][][][][]

Ridding himself of his disguise, Trunks held up the bottle triumphantly and yelled, "We did it!"

"Yay!... What did we do?"

"We got this!" Trunks said as he shoved the bottle in Gotens face. Goten took it and read the lable.

"Trunks, this is beer! we're not supposed to have this!"

Trunks only glared at him uncaringly. "Yeah. So."

"My mama says beer is bad for you." Goten said innocently.

"Well then don't drink it." Trunks replied, swipping the bottle from his hand."unless you're just scared."

Gotens face turned red with anger. "I'm not scared! I'm just not a stupid-head like you. My dad says beer doesn't even taste good!"

"Alright, alright, calm down..."

"And you said this wouldn't get in trouble, you lied to me!"

"Hey, we didn't get in trouble yet, and we won't as long as you don't tell."

"I won't tell," Goten said, folding his arms, "but if anyone finds out, this was your stupid idea."

"Fine." Trunks rolled his eyes and popped the cap off of the bottle with his thumb.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Whatever."

Goten stomped off angrily.

[][][][][][]

When he walked into the bathroom he knew something was different. But it didn't look any different, it smelled different. The dirty, moldy odor that had been present the last time he entered this room had been replaced by a strong scent that burned his nose. Pushing past the smell, he stepped to the toilet and lifted the seat. As he did so, the already dim and flickering light went out, plunging the small room into complete darkness. He felt a bit of panic rising in his throat for a moment at the sudden absence of light. Then, an idea came to him; he lifted his index and lit a small ball of glowing yellow ki...

[][][][][][]

'Stupid Goten, he's such a baby "my mama says beer is bad for you," what kind of idiot listens to everything their mommy tells them anyway? And why does he think we'll get caught, I mean it's not like we've ever got caught before. Well, except that one time a the world martial arts tornament... and that time we drove moms car... and that thing we did with the fireworks and the elephant... but that's beside the point! Because we won't get caught this time.'

With new confidence in his ability to stay out of trouble, Trunks turned on his heal and ran into something. Or rather someone. Trembling, he slowly lifted his head to face his most feared enemy.

"H-hey mom." He said shakily, holding his bottle behind his back. Without a word, she grabbed his ear with one hand and used the other to snatch the bottle from him. Her expression changed from shock to rage as she realized what she'd just found her nine year old with. Pulling him by the ear, she dragged him around to the front of the gas station.

"Where did you get this?!" She screamed, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

"I bought it! Mom, my ear...!"

"How did you buy it?! You're not old enough!"

"Woman, what's the brat done now?" Vegeta asked as he approached his wife and son.

"I just caught him with this!" She shoved the bottle into his hand, never letting up on poor Trunks' ear."This was very bad Trunks."

"So? What's the big..." at that moment, Vegeta noticed the death glare Bulma was giving him. "I mean yes! Very bad!"

"Now tell me where you got this!"

"Mom, I told you I bought it."

"Bought it where?!"

Trunks pointed at the bulinding behind them, wincing slightly as his mother tightened her grip on him.

"I'm going to talk to who ever sold this to you." She said, releasing her son."I'll deal with you later." Trunks gulped loudly.

BOOM!

Bulma turned around slowly to see the smoking pile of rubble that used to be a gas station and a dumbfounded Goten standing next to the charred toilet.

"..."

"...Everyone. get. in. the plane." Bulma said calmly.

"But..."

"IN THE PLANE!"

[][][][][][]

An hour and a half later, they all stood in front of the ten story luxury, hotel. They had done it. They made it through the four hour flight, and now their glorious destination lay before them. They all gazed up at the structure in awe. Eventually, it was Trunks who broke the silence.

"You guys know we could have flown here in like two minutes without a plane, right?"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ok, super long authors note: first of all, if you didn't guess, that was Spongebob in Vegetas dream, super random idea that popped into my head. Second, "fronthand, backhand" was not my idea, it came from the comedy centeral show Key and Peele. I thought it seemed kind of dumb to steal it like that, but the first time I saw the youtube video, Goku and Vegeta just came to mind and I couldn't help myself XD if you haven't seen it, you need to. Third, for any of you unfamilliar with Japanese/DBZ currency; According to Akira Toriyama, one Zeni is the equivalent of one yen, one yen is about the equivalent of one US cent, therefore, Bulma bacically gave Trunks ten dollars. My little sister was so confused when she read it XD for anyone in the UK, one pound is about one and a half US dollars, so you do the math.

Ok, now that that's over, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, I love you all *hugs*

Saddly, I'm afraid I might not be updating for a while, school starts in three days (tenth grade baby!) So I'm going to be super busy, especially with music stuff. No, thepianoplayr ain't just a pen name, I've been playing piano for six years now. I also play flute in marching band, so I'll have that going till football season is over, meaning three hour practice after school on top of piano practice/lessons and the two other instruments I'm learning how to play (ugh). But anyway, I promise I'll update as soon as possible.

God I need a boy friend.

REVIEW!


End file.
